<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>floral; pain by yuta_uwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442860">floral; pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuta_uwu/pseuds/yuta_uwu'>yuta_uwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, alternative universe, hanahaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuta_uwu/pseuds/yuta_uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[au! hanahaki]<br/>Накамото почему-то думает, что Джи всегда такой тёплый и до восхищения уютный. А Хансоль считает, что Юту надо оберегать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ji Hansol/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>floral; pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Прохладный дождь стекает по оголившимся от порыва ветра ключицам, навязчиво заползает под одежду. Вздрогнув, Юта оборачивается, взглядом улавливает руку Хансоля, что плавно ложится на плечо, опускается вниз по спине, попутно оттягивая промокшую насквозь футболку. Каждое прикосновение отдается легким покалыванием где-то в районе груди, ведь ладонь до жути горячая, и она словно кожу обжигает, заставляет поёжиться от контраста температур. </p><p>Накамото почему-то думает, что Джи всегда такой тёплый и до восхищения уютный. Кажется, что его волосы сотканы из лучей солнца, и словно, чтоб проверить это, младший тянет к ним руку, зарывается пальцами между мягкими светлыми прядями, чуть сжимает их, заставляя намокнуть.</p><p>— Пошли обратно. Тебе под дождем стоять не холодно? </p><p>Японец кивает несколько раз, как-то слишком наигранно улыбается и ступает под навес к парню. Их взгляды пересекаются буквально на несколько мгновений, а после Накамото слышит, как где-то вдалеке внезапно звучит пугающе громкий раскат грома, мигом испуганно глаза зажмуривает и прижимается к широкой груди, пальцами сминает край кофты.</p><p>— Дурак. И зачем ты вышел в такую погоду? Хоть бы оделся теплее, что ли.</p><p>Кажется, что шепот почти растворяется под звуками стучащих по навесу капель. Словно они оба теряются в этом мгновенье. Но когда от такой близости дышать становится совсем трудно, Юта мигом отстраняется, с недовольством смотрит и что-то шепотом возмущается, а Хансоль лишь тихо смеется, своей курткой чужие плечи накрывает. Знает, что младший замерз.</p><p>Уже бесчисленное количество раз Джи находит японца где-то на улице возле общежития, а Накамото выходит, зная, что его заберут. Обогреют, заварят крепкий чёрный чай с двумя ложками сахара и за руки возьмут, потому что те слишком холодными окажутся. </p><p>Но Юта не просит сам ничего, ведь отдавать не в состоянии. Он может только что-то несвязное шептать в благодарность, тереться щекой о подставленное плечо и мягко сжимать чужую ладонь в ответ. Для него это кажется чем-то правильным, таким трепетным и искренним. В свою очередь, Хансоль считает, что Накамото надо оберегать. Возможно, это даже своим долгом считает. Ведь ему кажется, что от таких тяжёлых тренировок и сломаться недолго. Несмотря на то, что сам он не меньше работает, во внимание попадает только усталость японца, который постоянно чуть ли не с ног валится. </p><p>Это уже привычно. Привычно то, что Джи всегда рядом. Что его прикосновения, словно тонкими нитями под сердцем в тугой узел собираются, заставляя его биться быстрее. Что его дыхание успокаивает, а шёпот убаюкивает долгими вечерами. Что его руки всегда слишком тёплые, а поцелуи такие трепетные, полные нежности.Они оба слишком близки, но одновременно не подпускают к себе. Они оба слишком потеряны, но в то же время так явно находят что-то друг в друге.</p><p>— Ты веришь, что я не влюблён в тебя? </p><p>— Не верю.</p><p>А Накамото продолжает упрямо твердить, мол не любит. Делает вид, словно его сердце не разбивается на миллион хрустальных осколков и не падает на потертый деревянный паркет, в то время, как в ушах глухим стуком отдаётся голос Хансоля, когда тот сообщает, что решил уйти. Конечно, Тивай на это лишь тяжело вздыхает и кивает одобрительно. Он понимает, что так будет лучше. Но не для Юты.</p><p>В ладони с хрустом крошится стакан, в груди так же громко ломаются ребра. </p><p>Обеспокоенный взгляд Тэёна сразу же обращается к Накамото. Он замечает, как по его руке начинает тонкими струйками стекать кровь, в лужицы собираясь на полу.</p><p>— Тебе больно?</p><p>— Нет. <br/><em>мне невыносимо.<br/><br/><br/><br/></em></p><p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Каждая ночь в одиночестве в <strike>их общей</strike> постели кажется словно пыткой. Из состояния сна японца постоянно выдергивает ощущение холода и какая-то слишком острая боль ниже груди. От чувства одиночества Юта задыхается, хватается пальцами за ледяные края одеяла и громко закашливается. <em>В очередной раз.<br/></em></p><p>На белоснежных простынях остается яркими пятнами кровь вперемешку с белыми лепестками камелии. </p><p>Он выходит на балкон и спешно скуривает сигарету одну за другой, лишь бы заглушить навязчивый металлический привкус во рту. В комнате чуть ли не сразу срывается на крик, посадив голос, сбивает костяшки пальцев о стену и обессиленно садится на пол. Прикрыв рот ладонью, откидывает голову назад. Беззвучно плачет.</p><p>Внезапно пробирает дрожь от резкого порыва ветра. Накамото забывает в очередной раз закрыть балкон, но холодно не от погоды. Холодно потому, что рядом нет Хансоля. Потому, что Джи оборвал все контакты, как только ушёл, ведь думал, что им обоим будет легче. </p><p>— Это пройдет, ты же знаешь?</p><p>Тэён, как показалось, появляется словно из ниоткуда, осторожно кладет ладонь на чужое плечо, от чего японец дергается и спешно прячет руки под кофту, отрицательно качает головой, при этом горько усмехаясь. </p><p>Это не пройдет. </p><p>Ведь постоянно становится всё тяжелее. Юта тонет в собственной беспомощности, беззащитности и бессилии. Давится болью и фрустрацией. Кажется, ещё немного, и цветы, разорвав лёгкие, начнут расти под тонким слоем кожи, навязчиво проникая в кровь, заполнят собой каждую клеточку тела.</p><p><br/>Накамото ненавидит цветы. <em>Смотреть на них не может.</em></p><p>Накамото ненавидит кровь. <em>Слишком противно на вкус.</em></p><p>Накамото ненавидит Хансоля. <em>Без него слишком трудно дышать. </em></p><p><br/>На его губах шепотом слово "вернись", произносимое в динамик неработающего телефона. На руках яркими линиями выцарапано "страдание", скрытое под длинными рукавами. Под рёбрами навязчиво царапается "ожидание", не даёт спокойно уснуть. </p><p>Сердце слишком громко бьётся, когда в пальцах Юта сминает оставленную Хансолем кофту. Слишком осторожным движением прижимает её к себе, словно это самая хрупкая вещь в мире. Медленно вдыхает оставшийся <strike>родной</strike> аромат. Это остаётся единственным напоминанием о том, что существовало до того, как Накамото позволил себе упасть в бездну. Или ему позволили. </p><p>
  <em>— Ты веришь, что я не влюблён в тебя? <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Не верю.<br/></em>
</p><p>— А я не люблю, — хрипло шепчет Юта, усмехаясь уголками губ, — и никогда не любил. </p><p>К горлу подступает очередной приступ кашля. </p><p>Цветы полностью заполняют лёгкие.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>